McFist/Quotes
* "Release the Krackenstein!" — "Last Stall on the Left" * "I don't care if it's disgusting or useless; I just want a blob!" — "Monster Dump" * "Buy Whoopee World and ban the following people: VICEROY... No, just Viceroy." * "NOOOOOO... way, dudes; that was awesome!" — * "Another ninja? How original... I mean... Here's some McFizzles!" — "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "Marci usually packs for me... MARCI! I forgot Marci, we have to go back!" — "Night of the Living McFizzles" * "The water's all boogery... GROSS!" — "House of 1,000 Boogers" * "You're too late, Ninja... or should I call you... Viceroy! VICEROY?!" — "House of 1,000 Boogers * "We have a plan! The second he pokes his little ninja head out of his little ninja hiding hole, BAM! Destroyed!" — * "Just get to your lab and build me something dangerous, something deadly, something with a cup holder!" (Left arm spazzing out) "You know what? Forget the cup holder. Just make it deadly." — * "Someone, help! The robo-apes have taken Marci!" (Marci: "Hannibal!") "...And the kid. Can't forget Bash." — "Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes" * "This is the most boring race ever." — "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel" * "I knew that swamp elf was nuts!" — "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel" * "Why isn't it wearing a shirt?" — * "Feeling pretty good about that burn." — * "VICEROY! Guess who got into trouble with his wife because your tremblewhatchamacallit got his stepson suspended?!" * "Where did that robot learn to be so smug?" (Viceroy smirks.) "Oh." — "The Ninja Supremacy" * "I'd want the Ninja to save me… I'd want the Ninja to save me… '''I'D WANT THE NINJA TO SAVE ME!'" — "McFists of Fury" * "I've been chasing You-Know-Who so long, I'd almost forgot what it's like to kick back and taste the chill." — "Club Ninja-dise" * "Where are you, Ninja? Where – Are – YOU?" — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * "What's goin' on? Where's the Ninja?" (''To Evil Julian) "Who the honk are you?" (Aside, to Viceroy) "That's what the kids say: 'Honk!' " — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * "Who does this shoob think he is?!" (Aside, to Viceroy) " 'Shoob!' That's what the kids call stuff that's 'wonk.' " — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * (To the Ninja, referring to Evil Julian) "Don't look at me! We're dealing with a juicely unbruce shoob here!" (Aside, to Viceroy) "See? That's what the kids... oh, you don't get it: you're not 'cheese.' " — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * (Seeing the Ninja teaming up with the Sorcerer to take out Evil Julian) "Holy 'cheese!' PLOT TWIST!" — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * (To the Ninja) "Whoa! SURPRISE ENDING!" — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" * (To the Ninja) "I never thought you had it in ya." — "Ball's Well That Friends Well" (His last line) Category:Character Quotes Category:Villains Category:Hannibal McFist Information